Weighing apparatuses for weighing vehicles driven on streets, in principle, comprise a relatively large rigid plate preferably made of concrete, which plate is inserted into a base made of concrete such that the upper surface of the plate is aligned with the ground, i.e. the street. The plate acts via a linkage arrangement on a plurality of force-measuring devices arranged below the plate. Such weighing apparatuses are of complex design and are expensive to install.
Furthermore, the weighing or mass determination often must take place during loading of the trucks within short periods, at silos or the like. For such applications it is unjustified to construct the usual type of weighing apparatus for trucks or the like. This means that such a truck has to go to a weighing station before and after loading in order to determine the weight of material carried thereon.